


Ryan Ryan Ryan

by non_stop_feels



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_stop_feels/pseuds/non_stop_feels
Summary: Brendon can be very annoying sometimes





	Ryan Ryan Ryan

Brendon hurries into school, running late as usual. All his friends have already gone to class so he heads to first hour and takes his seat seconds before the tardy bell. 

Ryan is seated in the front row of the class, yet perfectly in Brendon's line of sight at an angle. Half way through class, he's itching to talk to someone, but isn't exactly friends with anyone near his seat. His sits up a bit and just says casually, “Ryan.”

Ryan looks around for whoever called his name, is unsuccessful in finding the suspect, and returns to his work.

Brendon once again calls out to him and gets Ryan glancing around again before laying eyes on Brendon.

“What do you want? I'm trying to work and I'm not yelling across the room to talk.” Ryan says, being crabby from the early hours. Brendon just shrugs and pretends to go back to work. 

Soon the teacher is back in front of the class and asking them questions about the current chapter in the book the class is reading. In the same casual tone as before, he answer the teacher with only no, eh, and Ryan, causing a few giggles from nearby students.

The teacher ignores him as he continues to smartass, Ryan looking less than amused at the continues use of his name.

Soon the class is over, Ryan approaches Brendon as they leave the classroom, “What the fuck was that about?” he asks the now straight faced teen.

“What do you mean, Ry? I was being a good student the whole time and reading.” Brendon replies innocently.

“Stop bullshiting and stop screaming my name during class.” Ryan says.

“Would you prefer me to scream it in private, Ryro?” Brendon smirks, earning him a tap upside the head.

•

Throughout the rest of the day, Brendon continues to use Ryan's name in all of his classes, regardless of if Ryan was in the class or not. This created many weird looks from his peers and irritated glances from teachers.

In Brendon's final class of the day, he decides to step up his game and begins using Ryan's name is an alternative to fuck in the sense of instead of yelling oh fuck when hitting his hand on his desk, he exclaims oh Ryan. The same goes if heating sad news. Instead of oh fuck, I'm sorry, it becomes, oh Ryan, I'm so Ryan. 

•

The rest of the week, the shenanigans continue, much to Ryan's and the teachers’ disappointment. Ryan has stopped speaking to Brendon, telling him via text that he will not speak to him again until the ordeal of bringing him unnecessary attention was over. Brendon, of course, didn't believe him. He highly doubted his best friend would stop talking to him over something so trivial and stupid. 

•

The final class of the week is one Brendon and Ryan share, the lame joke still going on until the teacher finally had enough. “Brendon and Ryan, detention.”

Brendon's expression drops as Ryan whips around and gives the dark brunette a death glare. After class on the way to the cafeteria for their detention, Ryan rants and raves about his anger at Brendon for getting them into the situation. Brendon just trudges along, taking the low blows from his best friend about how stupid he's been for the past week, which he was well aware of, but sometimes the truth hurts.

They arrive and sit at one of the lunch tables, Brendon puts his head down in his arms, feeling guilty for dragging Ryan down with him. He listen to Ryan claiming himself down then feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Bren, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off at you like that. I just, I'm mad is all and it is your fault, but I should know better by now than to yell at you,” the older apologizes.

Brendon raises his head slightly and looks over at Ryan, “I'm sorry. I should have stopped when you asked. Was just fun is all, I mean the confused looks I got from my other classes when you weren't in the room was pretty awesome,” he says with a timid smile.

Ryan sighs, “you seriously did that? You're ridiculous, I swear.” 

“Yeah, but you love me,” Brendon counters.

“You're lucky I love you,” he says as he gives Brendon's shoulder a squeeze “now, let's serve our detention you do graciously earned us, then go hang out. Sound good?”

Brendon nods and moves him moves one seat from Ryan like he's supposed to for detention and grabs out his work, Ryan doing the same. Brendon looks over and says Ryan once more, gaining a laugh from them both and a be quiet from the detention attendant.


End file.
